Spider-Man
Summary of Character Spider-Man is a fictional Marvel Comics superhero. The character was created by writer-editor Stan Lee and writer-artist Steve Ditko. He first appeared in Amazing Fantasy #15 (Aug. 1962). Lee and Ditko conceived of the character as an orphan being raised by his Aunt May and Uncle Ben, and as a teenager, having to deal with the normal struggles of adolescence in addition to those of a costumed crime fighter. Spider-Man's creators gave him super strength and agility, the ability to cling to most surfaces, shoot spider-webs using devices of his own invention which he called "web-shooters", and react to danger quickly with his "spider-sense", enabling him to combat his foes. When Spider-Man first appeared in the early 1960s, teenagers in superhero comic books were usually relegated to the role of sidekick to the protagonist. The Spider-Man series broke ground by featuring Peter Parker, a teenage high school student to whose "self-obsessions with rejection, inadequacy, and loneliness" young readers could relate. Unlike previous teen heroes such as Bucky and Robin, Spider-Man did not benefit from being the protégé of any adult mentors like Captain America and Batman, and thus had to learn for himself that "with great power there must also come great responsibility"—a line included in a text box in the final panel of the first Spider-Man story, but later retroactively attributed to his guardian, the late Uncle Ben. Marvel has featured Spider-Man in several comic book series, the first and longest-lasting of which is titled The Amazing Spider-Man. Over the years, the Peter Parker character has developed from shy, high school student to troubled but outgoing college student, to married high school teacher to, in the late 2000s, a single freelance photographer, his most typical adult role. As of 2011, he is additionally a member of the Avengers and the Fantastic Four, Marvel's flagship superhero teams. In the comics, Spider-Man is often referred to as "Spidey", "web-slinger", "wall-crawler", or "web-head". Spider-Man is one of the most popular and commercially successful superheroes. As Marvel's flagship character and company mascot, he has appeared in many forms of media, including several animated and live-action television shows, syndicated newspaper comic strips, and a series of films starring Tobey Maguire as the "friendly neighborhood" hero in the first three movies. Andrew Garfield will take over the role of Spider-Man in a planned reboot of the films. Reeve Carney stars as Spider-Man in the 2010 Broadway musical Spider-Man: Turn Off the Dark. Spider-Man placed 3rd on IGN's Top 100 Comic Book Heroes of All Time in 2011. For more information about Spider-Man, visit [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spider-Man_(disambiguation) here (Click on a link)] or here. Character Appearances in MAD 'Season 1' *[[Cliffordfield, Big Time Rushmore|'Episode 7']] Spider-Baby: He gets spoofed by appearing as a baby. *[[I Love You, Iron Man, Ben 10 Franklin|'Episode 9']] I Love You, Iron Man: Spider-Man appeared as friends with Iron Man and loved magic. *[[So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance/Yo Gagga Gagga!|'Episode 15']] The Itsy Bitsy Super Spider: He gets spoofed with an item for a person to be like Spider-Man (almost). *[[The Straight A-Team/Gaming's Next Top Princess|'Episode 16']] MAD News: James Garfield portrayed him in a Spider-Man suit that Andrew Garfield was supposed to wear. *[[Are You Karate Kidding Me?/The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air|'Episode 18']] Rejected... Auditions: Not appearing, but played by Jay-Z. *[[The Social Netjerk / Smallville: Turn off the Clark|'Episode 22']] The Social Netjerk: Eduardo Saverin was reading a book about spiders. *[[The Social Netjerk/Smallville: Turn Off the Clark|'Episode 22']] Smallville: Turn Off the Clark: Spider-Man looks hurt when being held by Julie Taymor and Bono. *[[Force Code/Flammable|'Epiosde 26']] U2PS World Tour!!!!!: Spider-Man appeared on a poster (looking hurt) saying "Spider-Man the Musical" which is referring to Spider-Man: Turn Off the Dark. *[[Force Code/Flammable|'Episode 26']] Superhero 6 Motel: Spider-Man appeared as one of the superheroes. 'Season 2' *[[Super 80's/Captain America's Got Talent|'Episode 2 (28)']] Captain America's Got Talent: Not appearing, but mentioned by Iron Man who was on the phone. *[[Kung-Fu Blander/Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy|'Episode 3 (29)']] [[Kung-Fu Blander|'Kung Fu Blander']]: Po holds up Spider-Man in his black suit and gets exploded by Shen's Angry Birds. *[[Cowboys & Alien Force/ThunderLOLCats|'Episode 6 (32)']] Superkhakis: He appears as one of the superheroes wearing the khakis. *[[Addition Impossible / New Gill|'Episode 25 (51)']] Addition Impossible: Spider-Man is seen climbing on the Burj Khalifa. *[[IChronicle / Hulk Smash|'Episode 26 (52)']] Hulk Smash: Spider-Man appears at the restaurant. 'Season 3' *[[The Blunder Games / The Poop-seidon Adventure|'Episode 8 (60)']] The Blunder Games: Spider-Man attends the Hunger Games. *[[The Amazing Spider-Minaj / Go, Dragon Ball, Go!|'Episode 14 (66)']] The Amazing Spider-Minaj: The movie gets spoofed along with Nicki Minaj. *'Episode 21 (73) The Perks of Being a Wall Crawler': Himself getting spoofed along with the Perks of Being a Wallflower. 'Season 4' *'Episode 3 (81) Wreck It Gandalph': Spider-Man is in Sequels Anonymous. *[[Papa / 1600 Finn|'Episode 5 (83)']] The Amazing Man-Spider: It shows what happened to the spider that bit Peter Parker. Category:Characters Category:Comic Category:Movie Category:Superhero